Liar liar
by Acixs
Summary: Based of a dream I had a few weeks ago. Sort of follows the story but not really.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

A lone figure pelted down the hills moving quickly away from Berks largest home, the chiefs home. In the weak light of the predawn the figure moves in near silence with great speed. It reaches the town square in under a minute.

[}{]

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, a small boy smaller than most berkians faster to, is known to the general population of berk the troublemaker apprentice of the blacksmith Gobber that leaves destruction and chaos in his wake, he is also the chiefs son. If you asked an average berkian what Hiccup did during the day they would scoff and say it didn't matter as long as he didn't ruin anything. Which to them seemed impossible. What none of them knew was that Hiccup was a genius, but in the ways of a Viking that didn't matter as much as brawn, mussel, and a love for fighting. What they also didn't know was that Hiccup was also a great actor and fooled ever single one of them at least once on a daily bases.

[}{]

At exactly 4:30 in the morning a terrible terror lands on the weathervane of the haddock household, pulling on a small string, releasing a hammer, that hit half of a broken shield, knocking it into an undersized bola ball, that rolled down a ramp tipping a bucket of cold water, directly onto hiccups face waking him up instantly. He sat up shaking the water from his face and hair. After dressing and resetting his alarm clock all except for the trigger mechanism**_ (yes that is what I'm going to call that thing)_** he grabbed his satchel that contained his sketchbook and blueprints as well as some bread, and headed to the front door of his house. Everyone thought he was weak and slow, he made sure of it, and of corse they were very very wrong. He was extremely fast and certainly much strong than he looked. So after quietly closing his door he sprinted from the top of the hill his house sat on down to the town square were the forge was. He had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Hiccup sprinted into his little back room area of the forge and moves one of the baskets off to the side revealing a trapdoor. It was small only about three feet wide. He pulled it open revealing a drop into ink darkness. Swinging himself around so that he face the door he came through he let him self drop. Wind speed past his ears for a split second before he was engulfed in water. It was like swimming through squids ink or a sky with no stars, his head popped out of the water and he swam to the shore he knew was only a few feet away. Dragging himself out on to the stone he placed his bag in front of him and started feeling around inside of it. His hand bumped a small object at the bottom of his bag. Pulling it out he pressed the button on the side*. Light flooded his vision. Blinking the spots from his eyes he placed the device on the floor carefully, it took him almost a week to build so he didn't want it to break.

Glancing to his left he saw the only tunnel in the small cave like room. It connected to a labyrinth of tunnels under Berk most of which were dead ends or connected to long dry wells. He headed down the tunnel.

[}{]

It was now 5:00 according to his internal clock and if he was right the next dragon raid would start in about fifteen minutes. Placing down his newest creation an arm cover that contained a hidden blade. He took a right at the nearest corner. If he learned anything in the time he had spent down here it was that no matter what if you always tuned to the right you could find away out. The tunnel lead to a dead end with a ladder leading to the surface. Climbing up he crouched behind some strategically placed barrels. Three minutes now, he thought to himself and smiled. It wasn't that he liked the destruction Per say but that he found it entertaining to watch the other Berkians run around waving their weapons like fools. He saw so many ways he could help them but chose not to, after all why get rid of free entertainment? Not that they would listen to him anyway. Ah right on time he thought as the first dragon flew into sight. Time to do some acting.

~[}{]~

***yes it is a lighter only it uses monsterous nightmare saliva in stead of lighter fluid. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bravo

Hiccup slipped unnoticed into the mass of Vikings rushing about trying to defend Berk from the dragons. Finally reaching a point near his house he slipped into the persona of 'hiccup the village screw up' as he called it. Easily adopting the clumsy troublemakers stance he ran through the village back towards the forge. Running through the square he received the usual morning of a raid greetings,

"What are you doin' out?" "get back inside!"

He decided to run a calculated risk, he ran straight in the path of on coming dragon fire. No he was not trying to get himself killed after all he had already figured out that it wouldn't be enough to kill him. Put him on bed rest covered in bandages? Yes. Kill him? No. He would most likely be stopped anyway.

A large hand yanked him out of the way, right on time he thought.

"What are you doin'," " what is he doin' out?" His father Stoic chief of Berk asked before shoving him in the direction of the forge.

"Get back inside." Hiccup hurried over to the forge grabbing his leather apron tying it on as he went.

"Welcome to the party, I thought you'd been carried off." Greeted Gobber the one armed one legged smithy waving a prosthetic arm at him.

"Na, they wouldn't know what to do with all, this." He quipped back as he put away one of Gobber's prosthetic arm tools (the hammer) before he struck a body builders pose.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber fire back good naturedly. He grabbed a pile of weapons and dropped them on the forge it heat them up. **_(No they are not going to have that argument about 'stop being all of you')_** Gobber tossed him a sword,

"Sword sharpen now." He pretended to struggle slightly with getting it to the wheel before placing it on. Sparks illuminated his face. On day he'd make them see just how wrong they were, they'd finally see what he could do. It was time for phase one.

"Hiccup man the forge they need me out there!" Gobber said lumbering towards the door before quickly turning back to face him, "stay. There. You know what I mean." He said before running out into the battle with a war cry.

Perfect hiccup thought with a chuckle, just what I need. An opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Tic Toc

35seconds. Hiccup grabbed his newest contraption, a bola launcher, and run out of the forge. Dodging around the crowds of people he headed towards a ridge that overlooked the 'battle'.

25seconds. He reached the top of the ridge.

10 seconds. He sets up the bola launcher and searches for a target.

5 seconds. The ballistic moaning of the approaching nightfury began to sound.

3 seconds. The catapult explodes. He takes aim.

2 seconds. He fires.

1 second. Thwack! The bola hits it's target.

Hiccup lens back slightly in surprise there was only a 15% chance that would work. In his excitement he almost misses the light scrape of dragon claws climbing up the ridge. Almost. He sprinted for cover but had to slow down as he could still be seen.

He couldn't outrun it. Perfect. Plan B, scream and run. He ran screaming like a banshee behind the base of one of the giant torches. Napalm like fire bathed the side of the wooden torch nearly burning it through, peaked around the side to check the dragons species and position. He never made it that far.

Stoic the vast let out a mighty yell as he smacked the poor beast in the head. Anger, annoyance, and bloodlust were all prominent in his posture as he gripped the handle of his hammer. The dragon which hiccup could now see was a strong and beautiful example of a 6 year old monstrous nightmare. It was out of fire, and didn't stand a chance.

After beating away the dragon Stoic rounded on hiccup,

"Why can't you follow the simplest orders!" It wasn't a question, he could tell from his fathers stance and tone anything he said would only serve to make Stoic angrier, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Winter is almost here and I have the entire village to feed!" Hiccup had to bite his tongue to keep from making a comment on how the village could do with a little less feeding. "Go back to the house," to Gobber he said, " make sure he gets there I have his mess to clean up."

Hiccup made to his decision, he would never be fully accepted here as he was.

He was going to find that nightfury and train it then he'd make them open their eyes.


End file.
